superherocinemasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk (2003 - Leeverse)
Hulk is the form taken by Bruce Banner whenever he is stressed or enraged. This is due to exposure to gamma radiation coupled with childhood trauma. Biography Hulk Origin The film explores the origins and backstory of the Hulk. David Banner is a genetist who experiments on himself in his efforts to improve human DNA. His modified genes are passed on to his son, Bruce. Eventually one of his experiments explodes, killing Bruce's mother and leading to David's imprisonment. Bruce is raised in foster care, with no real memories of his true parents. Hulk is Born As an adult, Bruce himself also becomes a geneticist, working with Betty Ross under Major Talbot to build regenerating soldiers. An accident in the lab leads to a radiation bath which interacts unexpectedly with his altered DNA. Soon after he becomes the Hulk and destroys the lab. When he returns to normal he doesn't remember much about the transformation. He is quickly captured by the military but escapes. Dead or Not Dead His father David, now entirely crazy, attempts and fails to convince him to destroy the military. David bites an electrical cord, turning into a powerful electrical being. During his subsequent fight with the Hulk, General Ross deploys a Gamma Charage Bomb, and both are assumed dead. However reports continue to arise of Hulk sightings. Bruce Banner has survived and found work and temporary shelter as a doctor in a medical camp in the Amazon rain forest. Personality Traits Hulk is constantly enraged and draws his strength from this rage. The angrier The Hulk is the more powerful he becomes. Powers and Abilities Powers Although not as powerful as the comic version, nonetheless, Hulk is easily the strongest person in his universe, and one of if not the most powerful person as well, since his powers increase with his rage. Superhuman Strength: Hulk at his base level can lift 100 tons but when he gets very angry he has thrown tanks (weighting about 100 tons) 3 - 5 miles, easily smashed barracades, decimated rock formations, destroyed attack helicopters, crushed tanks from the force of his punches. His strength gradually increases with anger making his strength almost limitless. *'Weaponization:' Hulk has a knack to turning everything in his possession into a weapon; he turned a log into as bat and a staff, he also turned a tank into a bat and hammer, a shield, and a discus, and a huge "vault" door into a discus as well. *'Superhuman Leaps:' Hulk while at a fuctionally calm level can leap 3 - 4 miles in a single leap. **'Superhumanly Accurate Leaps:' When Hulk does his huge leaps he can land perfectly almost every time on rock formations and other things. Superhuman Durability: Hulk is totally immune to bullet fire, as such M - 60's, Comanches, and F - 22's have absolutely no effect on him. His skin consistency is 8 - 10x stronger than kevlar. Instantaneous Regeneration: Hulk displays an incredibly fast rate of regeneration. Hulk heals rapidly from injuries at a much greater efficiency than a normal human. Hulk can heal any wound in the span of a few seconds to a few minutes depending on the severity. He has been seen healing multiple punctures, lacerations, and abrasions in a little less than a 10 seconds after his fight with the three Hulk Dogs, and hole in his chest in a few seconds after getting shot by a tank shell, a small laceration in less than a single second. *' Retarded Aging:' Hulk is almost ageless, meaning he could potentially outlive Banner. *'Advanced Immunity:' Hulk is immune to illness asnd disease as well as toxins as when they tried to sedate him it only irritated him. Superhuman Speed: Hulk can run up to 300 mp/ h. This is demonstrated when he's seen out running three attack helicopters. *' Superhuman Reflexes:' Hulk can dodge and then immediately catch rockets out of mid-air that are launched directly at him. *' Superhuman Endurance:' Hulk hasn't shown to tire at all, even when they tried to put him to sleep with KO gas, he also has a insane pain tolerance as such he doesn't wimper or anything to that affect when he get's hurt he just continues to fight. Abilities Formidable Combatant: Hulk with his massive strength and durability is a match for almost anything. As Banner he has a different skill - set; Super Genius: As Banner he is a super genius and the world's leading expert on gamma radiation and a natural a genetics and the use of gamma radiation in conjunction with genetics. Strength Level Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: Hulk at a fuctionally calm levelhas a base strength of 100 tons but with massive amounts of anger he is fully capable of launching 100 ton 3 - 5 mile travelling at the speed of sound at least... he doesn't really have a strength limit, his strength is almost limitless. Relationships Bruce Banner - Alter-ego *Betty Ross - Ex-girlfriend *David Banner - Father and enemy *Military - Enemies **General Ross - Enemy **Magor Glen Talbot - Enemy Appearances/ Actors Non - Canon (1 film) *''Hulk'' (First appearance) - Eric Bana Behind the Scenes *Director Ang Lee had done Motion Capture for Hulk. Related Topics *Hulk (1977 - Johnsonverse) *Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe)